A Devilish Dream
by Softee25
Summary: Harry Potter thought he was going to die. He'd even kind of planned it. Instead he is shunted ass first into a new dimension with a whole new set of problems, problems he unwittingly finds himself fixing. He guessed he just wasn't meant to live a boring life; but meeting Angels, Devils and Dragons was a stretch even for him.


"Bugger!"

"... Shit!"

"Why'd it have to be an f-ing hill?!"

"Bleeding trees!"

"... My fucking life sucks,"

Suffice to say that when Harry came to a stop in a great scar of scorched earth and mud he was sore and fed up.

Although he'd be surprised if anyone who'd ever been so liberally tossed through dimensions - not at all a pleasant experience - and then blasted into a new world filled with plenty of momentum slowing obstacles would be as eloquent as he was.

It wasn't the first time Harry had been forcibly and unwittingly been shunted through various things but it was the first time it had come as a result of a forced inter dimensional trip. And the first time the sky was purple when he opened his eyes.

"The fuck?" He voiced incredulously.

He attempted propping himself up but his arm refused to listen to his brain. In fact where was his arm.

"Bugger that fucking hurts!"

Where his arm was meant to be was a cauterised stump. A stump which having been noticed had decided to torment him.

Oh yeah.

He vaguely remembered an impossibly large claw renting it from his torso. It hadn't even been cut off or ripped. The sheer, faintest touch had been enough to prise the whole limb from bone and flesh.

Occlumency surely had been his best friend in ignoring the pain and shock at the time.

Oh god the pain.

His entire body felt like it had been on the receiving end of multiple, extended Crucios. And Harry new how that felt.

The Wizard vowed never to go dimension hopping again.

Back now resting against the crater, he revelled in how the cool damp mud soothed his back, cloying against the bruises, cuts and abrasions. His remaining hand, thankfully his wand hand, came up to his face to wipe away the grime that had accumulated there. Blood both his and others, sweat, mud - he didn't even want to think on what else was there.

Once again, he marvelled at the sky, the expanse a great imperial purple, a myriad of otherworldly lights twisting and curling their way through the heavens.

The magical currents that they were posed a question for another time.

This was all giving him a severe headache.

Now he was sat up he could see what he had been so elegantly crashing through: trees that would have been of superlative size on his home world - for this place was surely not of Earth - and of an odd assortment of colours now lay broken and bent; great holes through their trunks and gashes in their side where he had passed through, bushes torn in twain and rocks shattered or cast aside.

No one had ever said Harry was one for a quiet entrance.

He tried to stand. His legs failed to support him and he crashed to the floor, his nose twisting and smarting in the dirt. He tried again. His line arm struggling to support his upper body as he got onto his knees.

It took him another try after that to finally find his feet.

Stumbling out of his self-made pit Harry swayed in the light breeze. He reached out to steady himself on a tree. Then promptly fell over again when he realised that he was still missing an arm.

"Going to have to sort that out. Fuck it hurts."

He wanted to sleep - he wanted to eat and there was a nagging feeling he was forgetting something really important.

Like something as big as the fact he was in a new dimension.

He shrugged and began to trudge forwards. It was going to be a long day.

"Stop villain! Magical Levi-tan is here to put a stop to your vile scheme!"

What the actual_ fuck?_

He turned slowly.

'What kind of place is this? Like seriously?'

Mouth agape Harry could only stare at the girl who was now opposite him - stood as she was on the lip of the crater it had just taken him an age to climb from.

The Wizard had no way to describe her get up other than as garish and wholly inappropriate. Honestly the sheer amount of pink kind of burnt his tired eyes. And how did a girl that young have breasts that large.

'What the hell is going on?!'

She waved a wand. Which was appropriately themed to be unwieldy and purple. It's star shaped end conjuring a light show of rainbows and sparkles behind the black-haired midget - Harry refused to call it a child what with the breasts and power he could now sense dripping from her diminutive size.

"Um little girl I have no clue who you are but you need to go home and put some real clothes on. Seriously what kind of parents let their child out like that."

The sparkles stopped as 'Levi-tan' stomped her foot in childish anger and her face scrunched up.

"No villain disrespects Magical Levi-tan's Sailor Girl uniform and gets away with it. You will answer to my unicorns!" Harry blinked.

He admitted he might have had a teeny little mental breakdown. But then again he was missing an arm, had been thrown across reality and had just left a near decade long war. He was due.

His mouth seemed intent on running however, even if his brain had no control over what it was saying. "Sorry girly but I seem to have misplaced my arm so your unicorns are going to have to wait. At least until I get a new one then we'll see."

Did it just get colder? Harry's fingers flexed; instincts born and honed from years of conflicts telling him to ready himself.

So, in a typically Potter fashion - despite the swelling power even he was slightly awed by that was saturating the forest - leaves frosting over, rime inching towards him over the ground, eldritch energies roaring to life - Harry marched towards the diminutive girl and patted her on the head.

"There there, I'm sure we can have a big show down someday. Heaven knows I've seen my fair share. But a growing girl like you should know that there are better ways to pursue a crush than by beating them up."

He conjured an ice cream behind him then and knelt down a roguish smirk dancing across his face as he replaced the wand in the dumbstruck beings hand with the treat before planting a light kiss on her forehead. He ignored how his lips grew cold and threatened to stick to her skin with how cold she was.

"Sadly it'll take a few years for me to see you the same way. I'm a lot of things little lady but a paedophile I am not."

A gale of hoarfrost pursued his slowly retreating form. Shards of ice encompassed in winds that easily reached sub-zero temperatures. A cone of magic spread from the tip of his bone-white wand. The winter's fury spreading harmlessly around it. A bead of sweat dropped from Harry's forehead. That had been a relatively strong shield and even then, it had barely held.

"What is your name?" The wind gone Harry could now see the girl striding towards him. Her childish voice bellying the seriousness her tone carried.

"The name's Harry,"

"What is your purpose on my land?"

"Girl. I don't have a clue where I am. If you want to know why I'm here you'll need to ask several demons and a fuck off big dragon." He grimaced and had to resist the urge to scratch at the cauterised stump of his shoulder at that. "And I can tell you right now I'm not saying another word until you drop the shit you're pulling with this whole 'Magical Girl' shtick."

The busty child looked at him oddly. "You are just as odd as I'm told the rest of the Magicians are."

His shoulders dropped. "For the love of Merlin. Even in this world people getting magical nomenclature wrong." He sent her a withering glare. "I'm a Wizard or a Sorcerer. Not a bloody Magician okay? They perform at kids' parties." He was going to have to deal with a lot of that he could tell.

The girl smiled but didn't say anything else. Just stared up at him. It seemed like she wasn't going to attack him again anytime soon, Harry could sense that her magic had been quelled and her demeanour had quickly gone from bratty to mature. He sighed and closed his eyes; exhausted both magically and physically, missing a limb and stuck for the foreseeable future in another dimension far from a home he'd left in the midst of a war things could have been better. He choked back a sob, the Wizard turning to face away from his companion and stare off along the trench he'd carved into the earth. He swept a hand through his unkempt hair. He wondered how everyone was doing. He'd been stuck in that _place _for a good while after all.

"The names Serafall Leviathan, Maou. I think you better come with me." She said softly, although Harry knew he didn't have much of a choice. Her voice was deeper now, huskier; an undeniable sultriness to her tone despite the rather genial statement.

A hand landed on his shoulder. Long, nimble fingers laying upon his tattered clothes comfortingly but that didn't lessen the strength he could feel in those digits.

Harry sighed again, resigned to his fate. "What in the world is a Maou?"

"Yeah," He could hear her grin, "You definitely need to come with me."

And with that an ice blue circle grew upon the ground, thrumming with power, and they disappeared.

Line Break:

Harry stumbled out of the circle, tired limbs unable to cope with the sudden inertia that came alongside most modes of teleportation. Some things never changed. He tried to catch himself on the dark wooden table that dominated whatever room they had arrived in but he forgot he was missing an arm. He would have been sprawled all over the floor if it weren't for Serafall reaching out and grabbing him by the waist.

She spun him around and pulled him into her body no clad in a loose white blouse that did little to hide her deep cleavage and tight jeans. Amethyst eyes glinting with mirth. She smiled at him, supple lips widening to reveal a row of perfect white teeth, their bodies pressed flush. Harry was a little startled at the taller woman before him; her mature, svelte figure seemed more akin to the most renowned of Succubae on his home planet and if he wasn't so distracted by the press of her significant chest into his own, he might have said something on the matter. As it was though he could only eke out a small, tired smile in gratitude.

"You need to watch where you're going," She teased.

He chuckled, his one good arm snaking behind him to dislodge a wandering hand. "And you need to watch where you put those hands."

He stepped away from her embrace and surveyed the room, but not before catching the woman's disappointed pout. It wasn't an overly large room. There was a set of double doors against one wall, and opposite them a window covered by ornate green curtains that wouldn't have looked out of place in a noble's house in wizarding Britain. In fact that could be said of the whole room down to the table, chairs and cabinet; atop which sat spirits he was guessing were worth their weight in gold.

"Quite the place you have here,"

Serafall only hummed in reply as she followed him over to the sole picture on the wall. Three men stood there, arms looped over one another, smiles on their faces. One tall red head leaking charisma. The second a green haired man, a pair of small glasses perched on the bridge of his nose his smile slight but genuine and the last with a dull mop of brown hair who barely looked awake enough to stand. In front of them stood Serafall, hair thrown back in the middle of a laugh dangling like a waterfall of midnight down her back. He wouldn't have thought her to be one so carefree.

"Sirzechs, Ajuka and Falbium. They'll be here in a minute." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She'd propped her chin on his shoulder, an arm wrapped around his waist.

"You seem close, happy." That didn't really collate with the picture he'd so far drawn of the powerful woman with him.

She sighed. It was bittersweet. "We were. We are I suppose. Back then we were inseparable but responsibilities have a habit of getting in way these days. And there's Falbium; lazy arse struggles to open his eyes for more than an hour every day."

"War has a habit of doing that; pushing you closer yet tearing you apart at the same time."

She squeezed him a little tighter.

"I'm guessing you lot are the big dogs around here, huh?"

"Yeah, although we didn't really have a choice,"

Harry didn't interrupt, he could tell she wanted to say more.

She stepped away to take a seat, gesturing for him to do the same. "We'd come out of a war which the previous leadership had all died in. Their successors wanted to continue that war. But it would have torn our species asunder till there was nothing left but dust and ash. As the most powerful of our generation we stepped up to change things. So much death came from our struggle, our society divided for the first time, brother fought brother, mother killed daughter; one day you could be fighting beside your beloved and the next you're locked in mortal combat or their bleeding out in your arms." Her fists clenched at that and Harry could see blood leak from her balled hands; crimson defiling her flawless skin.

He reached over at took her hand in his. He could empathise with that. Voldemort had been bad. But what followed? No one was ready for. She looked up at him. Eyes playful and guarded now sad, lost.

He didn't say anything. He didn't have to.

"We won. If you could call it winning. And had to deal with the aftermath. None of us were ready to lead in peace; we'd been born and bred for battle, for war but someone had to. For my people, for my family I'd do anything."

Serafall hadn't been this open in decades, she looked up at her brooding companion, there was something off with him. Or was it right?

They sat in silence after that both lost in thought. Serafall in memory; her mind toiling with regrets and what ifs; trying to conjure up the faces of those she'd lost centuries ago. Harry with more recent struggles: failures still fresh in his mind, blood still fresh on his hands, wounds still bleeding, still healing.

They weren't alone for long. A minute or so later the two mahogany doors opened to let three men in the room, a beautiful silver haired woman in a maid outfit following them in and closing the doors behind her. The re- haired man (Sirzechs was it?) looked like he had just cracked a joke, but he was the only one laughing. Ajuka, the one with the green hair and the spectacles, was at least making an attempt to look interested but his eyes were on Harry the moment the doors opened. The last, Falbium looked like he was sleep walking.

Sirzechs caught sight of the already seated pair's joined hands. "Should we come back later, don't want to interrupt anything." He said with a waggle of the eyebrows. Harry was amazed that anyone could have hair redder than even the Weasleys but slowly withdrew his hand all the same.

The red-head was obviously the charismatic leader; the one who lightened the mood, who egged the others on, the one who could band a group of disparate people together for a common cause with nay but a few words. Harry could admire that.

Serafall rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you noticed someone rip through the Dimensional Gap Ajuka?" At his nod she continued. "Well I found her culprit and he is quite the _interesting _specimen." Harry was not sure of what to make of how she said interesting. Especially when it was combined with the look she gave him.

He stood, extending his one good hand in greeting. "Harry, Harry Potter. Interdimensional Wizard and or Sorcerer. It's a pleasure to meet you." He shook their hands in turn, each giving their own greeting (although in the case of Falbium it was little more than a nod of the head, Ajuka had to step in for the rest).

"A trip through the Dimensional Gap is no mean feat, especially for a human. It is a matter of course for us to convene if anyone or thing ever breaches it." Ajuka explained.

"I wouldn't really call it a trip, by my estimation I was in there for a good few weeks. Never really figured I'd come out the other side either." He figured being honest was the best policy. He could sense the power coming from them. The level of control they must have had was impeccable because it only became apparent once they were with arm's distance. And what power it was. Best not to get on their bad side.

Eyebrows rose at that statement. Each Devil around the table was taken aback by that. Knowing what resided in the Gap and just how they treated visitors any amount of time survived in the Gap was a feat unto itself; and that wasn't taking into account how inhospitable the place itself was meant to be in the first place.

"A week? Are you sure?" Sirzechs asked as he sat down.

"Well, time doesn't really seem to flow the same in there, but my estimation I spent about the equivalent of 6-8 days of my home dimension in there."

"And what just were you doing in there?" Ajuka asked hands steepled in interest. Falbium gave a grunt of agreement. Or it could have just been the escape of air as he crashed into his own seat.

"We had a little bit of a demon problem on my home world. When their leader was eventually summoned after a year or so I took it upon myself to deal with him. Somehow we ended up in the gap where I eventually killed him. Some fuck off big reg dragon then came along and flicked my arm off before tossing me here." That made his audience sit upright. Even the one who looked half dead opened an eye.

"You met The Dream?" Serafall asked aghast.

"Well I didn't really stick around to chat. I was a little busy losing an arm and running for my life." He wasn't telling them the exact truth about his encounter with The Dream or Great Red as he sometimes called himself. But he felt the truth would have been an even harder pill to swallow. And he had been running for his life for a decent part of their encounter.

Sirzechs looked at him, those blue eyes hard, searching for something. Eventually he broke the silence that had fallen over the room.

"I feel that this is not an issue we will resolve here today. Someone appearing from the Gap is as unexpected as it is unheard of and time is required in how we respond. That is if any response is necessary at all." The were a number of nodded heads around the room. "What we do need to resolve however, is what to do with a rogue… wizard who is powerful enough to survive a meeting with the Dream."

Harry decided to speak up. A slight pressure building in the room directed at him.

"Look. Everything I know is gone. Towards the end of the war I was – I was fighting more because… because…"

There'd been time to think things over in the Gap, time to contemplate the fact that the war was over. Done. He'd had very few people who could he'd call friends left. There'd hadn't been much to mourn in honesty. Just time to push the anger, the hurt the hopelessness down and down. He didn't know what to do now. Now he was free.

"Because that was all I wanted. All I wanted was for the fighting to stop, for my enemies to die and for them to suffer." Anger seeped into his tone, abyssal. "I accomplished that. Now? Now I think I need to learn how to live again. Trust me – I'm in no rush to go to war with a whole world."

The Devils gazes were searching. This was no time for empathy. Even Serafall was serious. Harry scratched awkwardly at the stump of his arm; he'd have to sort something out for that.

"Would you mind if you joined Grayfia outside the room for a moment Harry whilst we discuss this?" Sirzechs asked after a moment.

Harry nodded and rose, following the silver haired maid through the door. Why the hell were all Devil women so hot? 

Line Break:

Two whole years he'd been in this place. Living in Hell. Hell. Oddly it was a much nicer place to live than the Earth Harry had left. He had been granted relative freedom by the four Satans; provided he lived in close contact with a Maou he could do mostly as he pleased. The Devils had given him papers, helped to integrate him into this new society and a crash course in the supernatural. Suffice to say this world seemed a much more dangerous place than his old one.

Life so far had been… good? Harry wasn't sure that was the right word. He was content he supposed, if inordinately bored. After desiring a peaceful life for so much of his life it was odd actually having one. He didn't really know what to do with himself for the most part and had, for some time, lounged around the small flat that had been given to him and read, or watched tv or walked the streets of this new world.

He just felt a little lost. He hadn't even been able to fix his arm for God's sake. He could feel the Dream's presence blocking any healing magics employed. He'd moped about that for a little while. 4 months.

Saying that though, it had taken his body an age to heal; a poor justification for his lethargy he knew. But despite his magic his body was battered and tired, it had spent years on little food and too little sleep; constantly battling wizards, muggles, monsters, nature. He wasn't too surprised when he grew a few inches and put on some weight after a year or so. He'd finally began to look like a man.

Harry rubbed at his stump. Hopefully by the end of the day a solution would be found, the phantom pains had been growing worse of late and he feared would become crippling if allowed to continue. Ajuka was possibly the most ingenious devil to have ever lived but even he was at wits end in extracting the latent energy that clung to Harry's wound so he had recommended, finding such a thing rather difficult Harry might add, another scientist whose research focused more on various energies.

Clad in a tailored grey suit, one sleeve missing, Harry spun and disapparated with a crack.

Cerbere was a hot place; it didn't take long for Harry to start sweating upon arrival. Apart from that the capital of the Naberius clan was a rather pleasant place, at least the quarter where – Harry checked the slip Ajuka had passed him the other day – Varstad Naberion lived. Great manses with sprawling gardens with trellises covered in beautiful, foreign fauna and a myriad of baroque fountains and canals filled with crystal clear water. The house he needed was rather easy to find; it was the only one with a huge laboratory extension after all.

Harry knocked. Nobody answered. He knocked again. Still nothing.

Odd. There were definitely multiple magical signatures inside. His alien magical system allowed him that much insight past the wards at any rate.

Harry sighed. This was just his luck. He'd gotten all excited as well.

Then the lab exploded; glass went flying, the shards hidden in the orange bloom of fire. The concussive blast hit Harry next, causing him to stumble backwards, wand in his hand as it shielded his face.

Ooh? A fight. Interesting.

Flame freezing charms were cast, then a gust of wind to blow away the acrid smoke. He felt, stood in front of the rubble staring at the smoky ruins and the smouldering fires, like he was going to war again. It was probably a bad thing that that thought appealed to him.

"Kuroka! You bitch!"

There was a flash of purple. The wall to Harry's right, or what was left of it, crumbled to dust; a pile of sand all that was left of it. Harry frowned.

He could make out two figures now. One male and the other female locked in a fist fight. Every strike was powerful; the enchantments in Harry's glasses allowed him to make out the shifting air left in the wake of each punch, each kick, each chop. The floor cracked beneath their feet as they danced, the girl – she could not have been older than 18 – weaving and flowing like a river around the advances of the older man.

"I won't let you touch my sister," There was something off about her, Kuroka Harry was guessing. Tone. Something eldritch and powerful that did not belong. Something that seemed to delight in be used, in using.

Harry glanced over his shoulder. Six more magical signatures were coming in quickly. They were of varying power but none should pose him a threat.

Harry cricked his neck and then began to cast.

His spells lit up the air: hues of purple and crimson, sickly yellow and verdant, silver and muddy brown. Spells that this world had never seen as Harry imposed his will on the very matter of reality bending and manipulating it. It gave in happily, eager to be of use.

The fight in the ruins of the laboratory waged on, Harry had to step away from a gout of flame and jump a flying piece of rebar that came sailing at him, but his gaze never lingered from the figures beginning to drop from the sky bloodied and frowning.

"Who are you?" One asked, a nasty looking gash from a cutting curse running down his thigh.

"I'm Harry,"

"Hm," Another said. "Just kill him. Lord Narberon requires our support."

They never got the chance. Harry's wand jumped to life eagerly in his hand, thrumming with magic. Rocks were transfigured into birds and wolves to harass, swords were conjured and launched through the air like arrows – catching one of his opponents in the chest – she fell to the ground with a moan. And then there was the lightshow. Harry's wand never stopped casting magic. None was overly powerful but he wanted to test himself, see how fast he could go. Apparently he could go very fast. Out of the 5 who attacked him only one managed to get anywhere near him and that was likely due to her being a knight. Harry would have to remember to never underestimate the speed of that particular type of Devil. She had nearly been moving faster than his spells.

Wait 5? Wasn't there 6?

Shit. Without looking around Harry let loose an old, Roman spell. A spear of magic formed and shot forward faster than the normal eye could see. It picked his last opponent up and pinned him to a wall 20 metres away; or it would have if the wall hadn't been obliterated by his passing. Harry strode after his _Pilum _and stopped where it had made contact with the Devil.

There, hiding under the ruins of a table, was a little girl. Her eyes scrunched up in fear and hands curled round the ears atop her head. Harry frowned at her but did not try to comfort her just yet -likely nothing would - and checked how the fight was going. The room seemed darker; malcontent oozing from the girl now stood victoriously over a broken, bloody mess on the floor.

"Kuroka? Is that your name?" Her head snapped to him. Her eyes…

She lifted a hand and a stream of pure energy came at him. Harry resisted the urge to move out of the way, to apparate. He couldn't, not without leaving the girl behind him in trouble.

Shields were conjured. Shields fell. Each more powerful than the last. Harry' eye twitched. Seriously what was with this place. He commanded the earth to rise to form a shelter, he lent his shields his will to survive – to protect. The attack stopped. But then she was there.

"Get away from my sister." Ok, that was definitely not her actual voice. There were many there – all screaming to be heard; to rip to tear and shred.

Harry twisted out of the way of a punch, a stunner leaving his wand and hitting the girl – whose huge bosom was now all but exposed to him by her kimono – in the navel. It was odd what you noticed in the heat of battle. Nothing. Not even a blink.

Harry swept his leg, ducking under a high kick. His wand lit up - again this time with a more powerful charm. He really regretted focusing on harmful magics now. The girl was obviously not in her right mind and the only spells that had any effect would likely kill her outright.

He was backing up now, scrambling away from the physical onslaught. If he was hit even once he imagined the sheer energy stored in each of the girl's limbs would blow him to kingdom come.

Fuck it. He wasn't dying here today.

"Kuroka?"

"What!?"

"Um your sister?" She turned. Hah! Oldest trick in the book.

Chains of adamantium sprung from the ground. Harry muttering madly under his breath in Sumerian as his wand spun in his palm. Before she could turn back on him the cat-girl was bound, those odd eyes of burning orange and ancient power staring at him, raging but powerless. Harry sagged. That was a taxing spell. He hadn't used magics that powerful in a long while.

"Kuroka. I am here to help."

"Lies. You just want to use us. I won't let you have us. You will die. I will tear you limb from limb."

"Kuroka, your sister is safe. But she is scared. She needs Kuroka not," He gestured at the seething woman. "This."

The chained girl thrashed and shook. But nothing was going to help her break those chains. Gilgamesh had used them to bind the Bull of Heaven. The Chains of Heaven they were called – they had held creatures more powerful than Kuroka.

Harry pinched his nose – there was a lot of people about to turn up - and strode over to the trembling girl poking her head out from under the table.

"Hey," He crouched down. The girl skittered backwards with a squeak.

"Leave my sister alone magician!"

Harry ignored the enraged girl. "What's your name," There was no answer.

"I'm Harry and I'm best friends with a magical girl," That got the girls attention. "Do you know Magical Girl Levi-tan?" She nodded.

"Well I'm her faithful sidekick," God he hoped Sera never found out about this, "And I was sent here to help you and your sister defeat the evil scientists and his goons before he could end the world!"

"Your sister isn't herself right now but she won't hurt you because she loves you. Okay? But I need you to trust me so that I can take you to Magical Girl Levi-tan and she can sort everything out capiche?" Harry pulled out a wand of Serafall's he'd stolen a little while ago. "Why don't you hold onto this so that you can help defend yourself huh? To make you strong like Levi-tan?"

She snatched it form him. "Shirone magic girl now."

Harry supposed she was. May the world forgive him.

Kuroka had passed out in the chains. Whatever she had been channelling obviously took its toll on her. Harry reached out the back of his sole hand to rest it against her bare calf. The energy was gone.

"Now, let's get you two out of here."

Then they were gone.

_Fin._

**Well there you have it folks. **

**Might seem a bit disjointed but I prefer to write ad-hoc you know? I don't have massive amounts of experience with this kind of thing but I hope to improve and I think that I set a semi-decent framework to work on for the rest of this story so things should become a little more coherent as time goes on.**

**As you may have guessed this takes place a few years before Canon, the last scene happening six years before Issei is reincarnated as a devil to be precise. There'll be a few more chapters in this vein; I want to give Harry a story of his own as well as to abide somewhat by DxD canon. An arc that I'm hoping will develop throughout the whole story and these next few chapters will get it underway.**

**Please review and leave comments and or tips. **


End file.
